I Wanna See Your Sunshine
by GeorgieGirl416
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this...It's a cheesie one-shot about Paul...in early Beatle-ness, so like before Hamburg...like 1958 or 1959. Review please! It would make me HAPPY! Even if you think it's the worst thing in the world. :)


**OK, so I'm pretty sure this is the cheesiest thing I have ever written, but it's really hard for me not to make Paul that way. It's one of my worst I think, but read it and tell me what you think anyway. There's just a couple of things first.**

**1) I don't really have a name for my OC, because it never really came up. It's in her POV and Paul never said her name, so there you go. Make one up for yourself if you like. :)**

**B) There are a couple songs of Paul's in here. I DO NOT own them, or anything that relates to Paul McCartney or the Beatles. I just used the songs he wrote. AND I only put a line or two of the lyrics. THEY ARE NOT MINE. The songs are "See Your Sunshine" clearly, "My Valentine", and there's a phrase in there from "Looking at Her". **

**III) There is also a Carl Perkins song mentioned, I do not own that either. If you don't believe me look it up. **

**I think that is all...Just for good measure, if there's something you recognize, just remember it's not mine. And if there's something I didn't clear up, tell me in a review and I'll be glad to get back to you on your confusion. :)Read and Enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

I need a break. I am tried off these people and I'm tired of everything. I needed a nap and I needed to get away from John Lennon who refused to leave me alone. So, I was going camping. By myself. Well I'd planned to go by myself until my friend Paul decided he thought it would be fun and wanted to come along. I of course couldn't tell him no, especially after he gave his pouty look and his big doe eyes.

So here we were in the woods by ourselves. I had told my dad I was coming out her by myself and Paul's dad didn't know I was going. We were friends, but...I'd known Paul since we were little kids and I recently found out how much I liked him.

"This should be fun." Paul said as he finished setting up the tent. I nodded and looked around.

"Yep!" I said building a fire for us, "I brought my dad's homemade fried chicken and gravy for dinner." Paul grinned and sat next to me as the fire sprang to life.

"Brilliant!" He said smiling, "But what are you gonna eat?" I rolled my eyes at him and put a baking pan over the fire, propped up on a stand. I put the chicken on it to warm it up over the fire and Paul poured us something to drink, but he didn't let me see it.

"When can we eat then?" Paul asked as I put the metal bowl of gravy on the makeshift stove to warm.

"When all this is heated up." I said as he offered me a red solo cup of some sort form of drink. "What is this?"

"I knicked some beer from John." Paul said waggling his eyebrows. I laughed and looked at it skeptically. He laughed and took a drink of his own drink.

"You're sure?" I asked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, can't you do something bad one time?" He asked, "Be a rule breaker just once!"

"But if my dad found out-"

"He'll freak out, but there's no one here but me and you and I'm not gonna tell!" He said, "Just taste it." I looked into my cup and sighed. Paul was right. My dad wouldn't find out if Paul didn't tell him. I sure wasn't gonna tell him, so I took a drink. I grimaced and Paul laughed.

"That is disgusting," I said shaking my head. Paul laughed and took a drink of his own drink.

"You get used to it," He said. I pulled some chicken off the 'stove' and put it on a plate. It was hot and I burned my fingers. Paul got his food off the 'stove' and he poured some gravy onto his plate. "This smells heavenly." I smiled and took a bite out of my food.

"So, how'd you convince daddy dearest to let me come along with you?" Paul asked as he started eating as well. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't tell him you were coming along." I said giggling, "He doesn't know."

"Well I won't tell him that either." Paul said nudging my shoulder. I smiled and chugged the rest of my beverage, just to get the taste over with, and Paul looked surprised, "Slow down some, love." I felt suddenly a bit woozy. I blinked a few times and Paul grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm OK." I said clearing my throat. "Whoo, that was...something." Paul handed me a glass of water and I drank that while we ate our yummy chicken. By the time we'd finished Paul had downed two full glasses of beer and he looked a bit woozy as well.

"So, what should we do?" I asked as Paul handed me another glass of beer. I shrugged and took the cup and took a big gulp. It didn't taste as bad now.

"Hey, lets go for a walk." Paul said getting up, "To walk off all this beer." I nodded and he helped me up.

"What if we get lost?" I whispered holding onto his arm. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll protect you!" He said scrunching his nose up at me. I laughed and put my arm around his waist as we walked. Of course I knew these woods like my own house, but I was slightly buzzed and I wasn't thinking clearly.

Suddenly Paul stopped walking and turned left. I frowned and figured he had to piss or something so I waited for him to come back. When he didn't I tried to find him through the branches and bushes.

"Paulie?" I asked walking in the direction he'd gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Over here!" I heard him sing. I liked when he sang. Even if it was a 'catch me if you can' tone. I followed it and I stopped dead in my tracks when I found him,

My mouth dropped open and Paul smirked.

He was standing in the clearing by my most favorite place in the woods. It was next to a sort of lagoon with a waterfall. I absolutely loved it and I spent many afternoons doing homework here, and then fishing it back out of the water when the wind blew it away, but Paul had put a colorful Indian looking carpet down on the green grass with lots of fluffy pillows.

"What did you do?" I asked laughing. Paul was strumming his acoustic guitar as he stood there in the middle of the carpet.

"Well you let me along on your get one night away so I figured I'd do something special for you." Paul said strumming a rather pretty chord. I giggled and walked up to him.

"Are you gonna sing to me, Paulie?" I asked sitting down on a big red pillow. Paul smiled and strummed another chord.

"I'm gonna try and," He seemed to be thinking of a word, "Serenade you." I giggle and blushed as he cleared his throat. I pursed my lips and wrapped my arms around my legs as I waited for him to start playing.

"You ready?" He asked teasingly. I laughed and nodded, anxious to see what he was gonna sing to me. And I was surprised and slightly hurt when he started singing a Carl Perkins' song. He was singing Everybody's tryin' to be my Baby. I liked that song a lot, but he said he was gonna try and serenade me. That was not a song to try do to it with. He must've been able to tell what I was thinking because he stopped and scrunched up his cute nose, "Not working?" I shook my head and laughed off my hopefulness that maybe he wasn't just teasing me because he'd had a bit to drink.

He started to sing another up beat tune. "She makes me feel glad, I want her so bad. My heart is beating madly for her," He sang. I giggled and watched him play and sing some more. I had never heard this song, "If you ask me why, I'm not gonna lie. I'll have to say I adore her!" I laughed again and listened to him sing. I loved him even more suddenly as he sang to me. He was being incredibly sincere until he got towards the middle and he winks and did a stupid little dance. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him and he frowned lightly as he finished up the song.

"That was nice." I said girlishly. Paul laughed and played a pretty little riff.

"You didn't like it?" He asked with a pout. I giggled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes I did! I love it! And I've never heard it before." I said straightening out my legs and crossing them at my ankles.

"Well I'm gonna sing you another song, and I don't want you to listen to anything, but my lovely voice singing it, OK?" He said. I nodded and he played the same riff again. I listened and then he started singing the most beautiful words.

"What if it rained? We didn't care. She said that someday soon the sun was gonna shine." He sang gently to the lovely guitar tune, "And she was right, this love of mine, My Valentine." My heart was doing back flips and I thought I might pass out. I was swooning hard for this boy and soon it was going to be a make or break situation.

When Paul stopped singing, I was completely speechless. I didn't have any words for what he'd just sang to me. Paul didn't seem to notice my awe struck silence because he sat down next to me and he handed me a full bottle of beer. I laughed and opened it up. It was cold, which was nice, but my buzz had mostly worn off. I took a large drink of it and he looked at me, with a drink of his own in his hand.

"I care if you didn't like it." He said looking at me seriously. I shook my head and scooted closer to him.

"I liked it." I said timidly, "A lot. It was amazing. Both of the songs." Paul smiled cutely and I poked him in the nose before I took another drink of my beverage.

"Well I wrote them just for you." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my stomach twist and I felt all tingly. What did that mean?

"Really?" I whispered. Paul reached out and he touched my cheek. I winced a bit with surprise as he nodded.

"Yeah," He whispered back, "You're the most beautiful girl I know." Paul closed in faster than I expected and his perfect lips were pressed against mine. I sighed and his perfect fingers trailed through my hair. Gosh this was a dream. But then I remembered he was inebriated. I pulled back and got up quickly. Paul was confused, and he had a very confused look on his cute face.

"Paul, you're a bit..."

"I'm not drunk," He said getting up, "Just a bit tipsy, and I know exactly what I'm doing." He walked up to me and he took my hand in his.

"Paul, I don't-"

"Please, just give me a bit of a chance here." He begged. He took in a deep breath and I closed my eyes tight, trying to think, "I can't stand how I feel about you anymore. I wrote those songs for you and I've got tons more of them. I love you."

"You don't mean that, Paul." I said, trying not to cry. I wasn't fully convinced he wasn't teasing me.

"I do!" He said shaking his head, "I swear."

"But everyone I know hates you! You come to my house and my father all but kicks you out. My Mum hates your guts, and she's always looking for some reason to hate you more!" I cried, "I don't know how you stand me."

"You aren't them," He said simply, "You're so much different than them."

"But I'm not." I said shaking my head, "I hated you for a long time Paul. I mean really hated you. Even when we were kids and I hung out with you because you wanted me to. I didn't like you."

"But you do now." He countered quickly.

"But not then!" I said pushing him away from me. He'd managed to get rather close to me. "Paul, I'm apart of them. I can't help that."

"But that doesn't make you them." he said trying to get me t understand what he was saying. "You're...you're good, and kind, and sweet as wine." I giggled a bit.

"You've never had wine." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides that sounds like a song lyric." Paul smirked at me.

"I've got tons." He whispered, "You mean the world to me."

"But what about George?" I asked. Paul froze and his gaze went a bit darker than normal. Not twenty four hours ago had George and I gone out on a lovely little date. He was sweet, but he was younger than me and he wasn't Paul.

"George'll have to live without you," He said pulling me into his arms. I didn't struggle because I wanted him. I wanted him to hold me, but more than that I wanted him to mean it. "Because I can't." He looked just about ready to cry if I said no again. I looked at his face for a long time. Then our eyes met and I could barely look at him.

"Paul," I choked. He pressed his forehead to mine and he closed his eyes.

"Please." He whispered as his hands clutched at the back of my shirt. I moved forward and kissed his lips gently. it wasn't anything too terrible long, but I couldn't speak and he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I really hope you mean all of this." I said as he opened his eyes and looked at me with a bit of surprise. He expected me to say no. "Because I love you too." I sniffled and Paul smiled suddenly. His lips were on mine again in a second and I couldn't help but kiss him back.I slid my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him as he went on with his sweet perfect kisses.

He took a wrong step back suddenly and we both came crashing down onto the carpet and into the pillows. I laughed and Paul's smile brightened at the sound. I was on top of him and as I leaned down to kiss him again, my hair created a curtain around our faces. When I stopped kissing him he turned over on his side and we were just lying there looking at each other.

I didn't know what to say to him. That had happened a lot today, but I was glad he came with me on my camping trip anyway.

"What made you want to come with me?" I asked finally deciding on that. Paul watched me for a minutes before he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I wanna see your sunshine."


End file.
